Time To Start Over
by DracoDakomiah
Summary: Isira Demari was a regular person just like everyone else. Then MECH came. They changed her and altered her form to that of a hybrid. Half human, and half dragon. Her life became a living nightmare. Then, one day, she gained her freedom. But at what cost? Will these 'Autobots' treat her like MECH did? Or will she get to start over? Centered in Bayverse, except with MECH as well.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Chapter 1

Life is difficult.

Life is harsh.

Life is cruel.

Death is easy.

Death is quick.

Death is simple.

But when you are unable to die, and find life too hard to bear anymore, what are you supposed to do with yourself?

Those were the thoughts running through my mind as I was tortured, abused, and left in my cell to die each and every day.

It wasn't always like this. I'd had a normal life before all of this. At least, as normal as it could be.

But that all changed when I accepted to go through some genetic and DNA testing for a research study. That's how they found me.

MECH.

They found that my DNA was easily manipulated and decided they wanted me for their own devious plots.

That's how I wound up here, in this living hell.

It'd already been a whole year since they'd taken me. In that time, they had pumped my body full of these different colored chemicals, cut me open, sent me through vigorous "obstacle" courses, riddled my body with bullets at least a dozen times for trying to escape, and used pretty much every form of mental and physical torture known to mankind, along with a few other things.

My body had changed physically from the "treatments" they'd given me. My pupils had a plus shape instead of a normal round shape. Small, diamond hard scales crisscrossed in intricate patterns over my body, not covering all of my skin, but more like half of my skin. A long scaled tail grown had out from where my tailbone is, and was about 8 or so feet long, with a wicked double-sided blade thing on the end. Coming from my upper back were two massive wings that appeared bat-like in structure, but were smooth to the touch, aside from the scales and all. Sharp claws at the ends of my fingers gave me an edge against these jerks.

There was only one thing that stopped me right now. They had placed a high powered shock collar around my neck so that I wouldn't get any ideas.

I hated that thing.

A gruff looking man came in, scarred face, and short buzz cut alerting me that it was Sylus.

A deep, menacing growl rumbled in my chest. He was the one behind all of this.

"Now, now. That's very rude. We don't want any of that, now, do we?" he said, scolding. He pressed a button on a controller in his hand and electricity coursed through my body. I screamed in pain and collapsed onto the hard floor.

The shock collar ceased, the waves of pain a memory that had me gasping for air.

"Now. If you decide to behave today, we'll actually take you outside on a little 'field trip'." he said.

Perking my interest, I looked up at him in mild curiosity, but fear as well.

 _'Is he taking me to another facility again? Or is he going to do something worse?'_ I wondered, shuddering at the thought of it.

I stood back up, and watched Sylus with a growing interest. _'If he actually takes me outside, I might just be able to find a way to escape at last.'_ I thought.

"So, are you going to behave and do as we ask you today?" he asked.

I nodded, steadying my mind and body for whatever he may have in mind next.

:Send in our secret weapon, let's see how well she does against our adversaries' best.: Sylus's voice came from the walkie-talkie radio held by the MECH soldier next to me.

"Yes sir." he said, turning to me now.

Several clicks sounded as my restraints were released. The collar remained on my neck though.

A HUD screen appeared in front of my eyes from the head piece I was now wearing. A map overlay showed 2 glowing blue dots dead ahead moving around a lot.

"The blue dots are your targets. Engage them, and do your best not to kill them by accident. We want them alive, or at the very least, one of them alive." said the MECH lacky.

Nodding, I spread my wings, which reached a good 15 foot wing span, and launched myself into the air, heading straight for those blue dots.

I circled above the clearing where two giant metal beings were fighting with the MECH soldiers.

One was a blue female (in all appearances) with a few pink highlights. She was a couple of feet taller than me, but shorter than the other one.

The second one was yellow and black, with baby blue eyes. _'At least, they appear to be eyes...'_ His features were rather adorable, to say the least. He seemed to be a bit too much for me to handle, so I decided to go for the blue female first.

Moving into position, I tucked my wings tight against my back, and plummeted down to earth.

Mere seconds before I crashed into her, I spread out my wings and cut my speed in half before I landed behind her and attacked.

She'd apparently been alerted to the impending attack from her 'Partner?', who had apparently seen me land behind her with a drawn blade out, preparing to attack her.

She whipped around and barely managed to block the blade swinging down at her.

The MECH soldiers around us the concentrated their fire at the yellow one now that the blue one was preoccupied with me. That was fine with me, it meant I'd have a less likely chance of getting shot by a stray bullet from one of their guns.

My thoughts and attention quickly refocused on the target in front of me as she began to quickly attack with fast movements and extreme agility. Counter-attack vs. counter-attack, we fought in a whirl of movements that the humans could barely even follow with how fast and furious our battle was. She managed to give me a few nicks with her blades, but she got a few in return.

A sound of tearing metal and a feeling of metal ripping off of my neck caught me by surprise.

She had destroyed the collar!

And yet, she apparently didn't realize what she had done, as she continued to attack me again, throwing the now useless hunk of metal aside. I grabbed her arm and threw her 10-15 feet away, where she landed with a slight thud on her front.

Now free from my restraining device, I turned to the MECH soldiers, who hadn't realized I was now free to take my vengeance on them. A grin crossed my face as I struck the unsuspecting humans.

With lightning fast movements and a thirst for blood, I tore through the MECH forces, forcing them to retreat, as they knew that if they dared try to fight back now, the would all die.

Once they disappeared from my line of sight, I finally relaxed a bit, only to realize just how exhausted I was from all of this.

Then there was a blinding burst of pain that hit the back of my head. I briefly wondered what could have hit me, before my mind slipped into darkness.

Waking up wasn't pleasant.

First of all, most of my body was either sore, or just plain old hurting from various gashes.

Secondly, I found myself strapped down on a metal table with all sorts of machines and a couple of IV's hooked up to me.

And, last but not least, those metal beings from earlier were back. Only this time, there were more of them.

 _'At least I don't have that bloody shock collar on anymore.'_ I thought, relieved a bit by that fact.

My attention was soon drawn back to those metal beings. They were having a deep discussion on the events that had transpired during the battle from earlier, and were trying to figure out what to do with me.

"...interrogation and find out what she knows about MECH, and why she turned on them in the middle of the battle."

"We should also find out more about her physiology while we're at it. Who she is, where she came from, and what-" He was cut off by a motion from on of the others.

"She's awake."

 _'No duh. Took them long enough to notice.'_

Sighing, I opened my eyes, and prepared myself for what was about to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

Chapter 2

-Flashback-

 **Cold metal lay under my bare back, making my body shiver to stay warm. An IV line attached to my right arm as its bright blue contents slowly filled my body.**

 **It hurt. Sending small waves of pain throughout my body every couple of minutes. The only thing keeping me from screaming aloud was the paralytic agent they'd given me.**

 **A second IV in my left arm had a sickly purple liquid inside of it that made me really nervous to look at.**

 **Hours passed by as I lay there, strapped down to that cold metal table, feeling that horrible pain.**

 **Finally, as the IVs drained empty, the pain began to recede as my body absorbed and adjusted to the two liquids.**

 **Someone entered at about the time I had finished adjusting. I couldn't see his face. That wasn't new. Only one person here didn't have his face covered, and that was Sylus.**

 **The man came over to me with a clipboard, looking at a monitor next to the table and scribbling furiously on the paper.**

 **"Now that we've seen that your body is able to handle these compounds properly, we'll be starting our physical examination." he said.**

 **Fear filled my mind, as I knew he meant to cut me open. I tried desperately to cry out but to no avail. The paralytic agent was still working.**

 **A scalpel came down and began slicing deep into the skin of my chest.**

 **In my mind, I screamed in pure agony.**

 **I remained awake till just before the end of the procedure. Only after I saw them remove my heart did I finally succumb to darkness.**

 **...**

 **I had no idea how I'd survived that, but when I came to, I could feel my heart beating in my chest and there were stitches on my chest, testifying to the truth of what they'd done to me.**

 **That was the first of many operations to come.**

-End Flashback-


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation?

Chapter 3

I peered around the room, noticing the few humans that were there. They were all dressed in military looking gear, with guns strapped to them. _'Well, that's just great. I was really starting to hope I wouldn't have to deal with more soldiers...'_

One of the soldiers came over to me. Caucasian, about 6'3" tall, dark brown hair, brown eyes, with a serious, yet curious look on his face. Upon reaching me, he looked me over with curiosity, mingled with caution. I didn't blame him, after all, I did go head to head with one of those metal giants.

"Can you talk?" he asked.

Staring at him, I debated on whether or not I should answer his question. Keeping my eyes on him, I finally sighed, deciding I'd better answer him if I wanted to get off this accursed table. "Yes." I answered, surprising him a bit.

"Good. Cause you got a lot of questions to answer for us." He said, glancing back at the others.

My eyes darted between the two distinctly different groups. One human, one...well, not human. _'Who on Earth are these people anyways?!'_

"Who...are you?" I asked, my voice a bit scratchy from lack of use.

"Oh! Uh, I'm Major William Lennox. What's your name?" he asked. I small smile fleetingly crossed my face at his little stammer of surprise.

"My...name..." I paused, clearing my throat a bit so it would stop scratching so much. "My name, is Isira. Isira Demari." I said, even though I was not too willing to talk, I didn't really want to upset these guys and get myself into any further trouble then I was already in.

"Uh...ok then. Uh..." he stammered, a bit surprised by my willingness to talk.

One of the robots took that time to step forward towards us. He was black and white, with police car decals in odd spots, and a visor covering his 'eyes'. 'Or whatever you want to call them. Same function, right?' A small smirk crossed my face fleetingly at the thought.

"Why did you attack us, and then turn on your team?" he asked, I could see a hint of confusion and curiosity his facial structures, but not much showed on that cold, sleek exterior of his. _'Well, they can talk! How about that?'_

"Because they weren't my team. They never were." I scowled at the robot in disapproval.

Something I can only call confusion crossed his face. "Explain."

 _'Blunt and to the point, now, isn't he?'_

Looking up at him, I did my best to keep a serious face, and not to show the pain I felt from even thinking, let alone speaking, about those horrid people. Which, obviously, did not work as Major Lennox gave me a concerned look.

"It's...hard to explain."

-Flashback-

"NOOOOOOO! LET ME GO!" I cried, only to be slammed in the head by the butt of a gun.

They had dragged me from my sleep into the world that is my nightmare, taking me down endless halls of dark metal.

This was new. They had always made sure I wouldn't know where I was going before, blindfolding or sedating me depending on the situation and my behavior.

I soon found myself in a huge hangar with a chopper running in the middle. _'What the-!_ '

They shoved me into the waiting chopper, straight into the arms of my tormentor.

Sylus.

-Several hours later-

"Please...stop..." I begged weakly, as they attached the newly made shock collar to me. I dreaded what they had in mind if it required this sort of precautionary measures.

"Subject is ready for phase one of testing. Shall we begin sir?" Sylus looked at the 'soldier' and nodded.

"Begin phase one." he growled. _'Then again...he always sounds like he's growling when he talks...'_

The 'soldier' flipped a switch, turning on the horrendous machine beside me. It came to life with a loud, crackling electric sound mixed with a jet engine taking off. Scary.

Suddenly, a jolt of energy went through my body and I screamed in pain as my body began to change, not slowly, but at a rapid fire rate that made me screech in agony.

First, two bone formations grew outward from my shoulders, skin stretching out over their forms with hidden muscles beneath. They stretched out to form two massive wings, and then the scales slipped into place along the wings skin, a dark, black and red combo, with streaks of white here and there.

Second, scales grew out of my skin in intricate patterns of the same color as my new wings, only they left random patches of bare skin in places all over my body. Though the scales did form to make what appeared to be a good covering of my more private parts, thank goodness.

Then there came the tail. I've got two words for that. Not pleasant.

Next, my nails became claw shaped, with wicked sharp tips. And finally, my eyes gained a cross shaped pupil, and the iris turned a green and amber color.

Once the transformation was complete, I lay there, exhausted, muscles spasming randomly from remnants of the shock. Black hair with faded hints of blue tips fell in front of my eyes, surprising me a bit. _'Wait...my hair's brown with blonde highlights...did my hair change too?'_ Muddled thoughts crossed my mind as I scanned over my new form.

"MAGNIFICENT!" Sylus' cry of awe and amazement made me turn my eyes up to him to glare at him briefly.

With a speed I previously did not have, I launched at him, aiming for the shock collar controls…


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue And A Storm

Chapter 4

ZAP!

I screeched in pain as the shock collar activated, sending jolts of electricity through me. Eventually, it stopped, allowing my body to collapse in a heap on the floor at his feet.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast!" he said, a smug grin crossing his face. "You will learn to obey me, with, or without force." he said, signaling his men. They quickly surrounded me and I soon found myself in heavy shackles, which weighed down my arms heavily.

 _'Why me...? Why..._ '

\- End Flashback -

"Why...?" I murmered as the memories faded. I didn't realize I'd been talking aloud until I noticed how silent it was. Looking up, I saw everyone in the room staring at me with mixed looks of shock, horror, and surprise. Blushing, I turned my head away from them all as tears filled the corners of my eyes.

I heard a click, and my restraints suddenly released me. Looking up in surprise, I stared at the person before me. He was wearing a police uniform and had shades covering his eyes. About 5' 11" tall, he was lean, but not too much so. He had black hair sticking out of his cap, and a weird red face looking thing stamped on the cap. He looked like the robot standing nearby, so I had my suspicion they were one and the same.

That theory was proven correct when he spoke. "I'm sorry." he murmured, a look of regret on his face.

 _'What is he apologizing for? He hasn't done anything wrong to me.'_ I wondered, eyeing him with confusion.

I jumped as another visored man appeared out of thin air less than two feet away from me. This one was different though. Instead of wearing a uniform like his comrade, he was an African-American, wearing dark black cargo pants with silver stripes running down the sides, a silver jacket, and silver colored hair. Standing up, I stared nervously at the two, not sure what was going on.

"Ahm sorry ya had ta go throu that. No one shoulda eva had ta go throu that. No one. Not even ol Buckethead." The silver haired man said, startling me as he suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

Instincts kicking in, I grabbed his arm and threw him into the cop guy, Prowl. Eyes darting, I found my exit, high above me was a vent that was large enough for me to get into. Spreading my wings, I launched at it and broke through the grate easily, folding my wings as I crawled quickly inside and out of their reach. Behind me, I heard someone shouting something.

"JAZZ! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!" Someone yelled.

"Ahm sorry, I didn't think she'd run like that!" That was the silver haired guy. _'So, his name is Jazz eh?'_ I thought briefly, taking mental note of that information.

"We need to go after her, we can't allow her to get away. She could be a spy for all we know! That whole story could have been to get us to let her out of her restraints so that she could escape and go back to her pals to alert them of our location. We can't risk it!"

"Your concerns are duly noted Ironhide. I believe the best course of action we can take now would be to follow her covertly, and see where she may lead us. In doing so, we should be able to determine what her true intentions are."

 _'Geez that guy's voice is deep! Sounds like he's in charge here...'_ Amusement tinged my thoughts when I realized they didn't know I could still hear them all.

"And lead us back to her base of operations! That is, if she truly is a spy as Ironhide fears."

"Precisely. Prowl, Jazz, I want you two to tail her at a distance. See where she leads you. If she does not return to MECH, then we will make certain MECH cannot get a hold of her again."

 _'Boss guy sure is cautious. But I'm not gonna allow them to follow me for too long. Just long enough to have them convinced I'm not working with MECH.'_ Nodding, I tuned out of the rest of their discussion, and set my mind on finding the way out. Scenting a fresh air trail, I followed it to it source, which took the better part of five minutes.

A vent cover gave me a good view of the outside world from 50 ft up. The light blinded me for a minute as my eyes adjusted to it. I could see soldiers and a couple of those robots moving around out there. No way on Earth was I getting out without being seen by someone. Growling under my breath, I braced my back against the vent wall, and kicked the vent cover off.

Quickly shifting so I could slip out head first, I launched myself out of the vent with a hard kick of my feet. As soon as I was clear, I unfurled my wings and pumped them furiously, gaining height as quickly as I could.

Shouts of surprise from below alerted me that they'd seen me, and I soon heard a couple of gunshots as someone briefly tried to shoot at me.

"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!" That sounded like Major Lennox.

I turned my head briefly to spot that, yes, it was Major Lennox. _'Prolly going with that boss guys orders for the stealthy pursuit.'_ A police car and a silver Pontiac solstice shot out of the main hangar and darted past the humans that were quickly getting out of their way.

 _'So, the game begins. Let's see if they can keep up with me.'_ A small smirk crossed my face.

\- Several Hours Later... -

Night had crept in, and my wings were growing stiff from flying for so long. The two cars still followed me somehow, although they were far below me, and about a hundred feet behind, they still managed to keep up with me rather easily.

I had flown at least 50 miles by now, not really caring where I headed as long as it was as far away from people as possible. I didn't want to have any accidental encounters right now, seeing as I would probably stir up a mass panic as soon as someone so much as looked at me.

Sighing, I began searching the ground below me for a suitable resting spot that my two 'followers' couldn't easily access. I soon found what I was looking for in the form of a large cavern about 40 some odd feet up on a cliff face. Circling once over it to get into position, I folded in my wings and dove head first towards it.

The ground quickly hurtled up towards me, and knowing it would not be a good idea to hit it at such a high speed, I spread my wings and winced as they snapped open. The sudden stop pulled at my already sore wings, making me cringe a bit.

I glided into the cavern, and landed with a soft tap of my bare feet touching the stone floor. Studying my surroundings, I noted the fact that this place was not natural made. Signs of an old excavation were everywhere. But, it all appeared to be abandoned long ago, according the dust that lay everywhere, without a single disturbance in it, aside from what I'd made.

Sighing, I decided to make this my base camp for tonight. Sniffing the air, I came across a scent I knew rather well at this point. The scent of an incoming storm. Looking outside, I could see the dark clouds off in the distance. _'Huh. I wonder why I didn't notice them earlier...'_ I frowned for a moment, before brushing it off quickly.

 _'If it's gonna rain, I better make sure to get some fire wood and food before I settle down for the night. Maybe I can catch rabbit and cook it. Or a deer.'_ Sighing, I went to the ledge of my newfound hideaway, and launched off the edge to soar out over the trees again.

I quickly gathered up as much firewood as I could, and took it back to the cave, before setting out again. My eyes searched through the trees for my prey, looking for any tell tale signs of movement or deer.

After what seemed like forever, I found what I was looking for. A small herd of deer grazing in a clearing below, unaware of my presence. I spotted a young buck that was limping a bit, and marked him as my target. I didn't want to hurt something that was in perfect health, since it would be rather cruel of me to do so.

I waited for a while, before I tucked my wings in and dove head first towards the deer. I close in rapidly, and just as I was about to pull up, the deer all spooked and took off including the one I was after.

Muttering curses, I spread my wings out and landed in the now empty clearing, glaring daggers at the now retreating forms of the deer. _'Guess he wasn't hurt so badly after all if he took off like that.'_ I groused, before realizing something. _'What made the deer run like that?'_ I wondered.

I suddenly heard something moving behind me, and as I whirled around to see what it was, I was knocked onto my back by a creature crashing into me at full speed. As I looked up at the creature, I couldn't help but be shocked by it. It was a bobcat!

At least, that was my first impression of the being that had me pinned beneath its lithe, cat-like form. It was made completely of metal, and had wicked sharp teeth and missile launchers on its hips. I was drawn out of my stunned state when it began to growl again and tried to grab me with its powerful jaws.

I grabbed its front legs and pushed it off of me, giving me enough time to stand up and try to take off. But, apparently it was quicker then me, as it landed heavily on my back, growling angrily at me. I bucked, and tried desperately to get it off of me, but it sank its claws into my shoulders, causing me to scream in pain.

Now I was pissed. First, it ruins my hunt, then it attacks me, and now it's got its claws dug into my already hurting shoulders. This thing was really going to get it now!

Whipping my tail around, I wrapped it tightly around its mid riff and ripped it off of me, throwing it across the clearing into a tree where it collided with a resounding thud! A deep, rumbling growl started deep in my chest as I stared at it.

As it got back up, it shook itself off, before it circled me, looking for an opening to attack again. I followed its movements and matched then step for step. Suddenly, it lunged forward to attack, and I caught it mid air, slamming it to the ground and held it down tightly.

I spotted something on its shoulder that caught my interest. It was a sharp pointed purple engraving, that oddly resembled a robotic face. My attention was soon drawn back to the metal cat beneath me, as it lashed out at me with its tail, which I'd forgotten about all together. _'I really need to pay more attention.'_

Grabbing its tail before it could hurt me any further, I spun around and threw the cat as far away as I could, before deciding it would be best to get out of there before anything else happened. Turning tail, I took a quick dash, before launching myself into the air and taking off at a quick pace.

Apparently, the metal feline was not happy with that idea, as it shot a missile right at me! _'Damn it!'_ I panicked as I tried to evade it, but it was no use. I wasn't moving fast enough to be able to dodge it.

Just as I thought it was about to hit me, something big jumped between me and the missile. I hovered there in shock as I watched the missile explode against the one who saved me from it. I stared at him, and then, I realized who it was.

 _'Prowl...saved my life...why?_ '

"Are you alright?" He asked me, a look of concern and worry on his face.

I nodded, not really trusting myself to speak right now. A look of relief came across his face, surprising me yet again. _'Why...?'_ I couldn't help but wonder why he cared so much, it just didn't make any senses to me.

My attention quickly snapped back to the metallic feline terror as it growled again, looking like it was prepared o attack us again. But before that could happen, a large figure came out of nowhere and began shooting at the cat.

The feline seemed to think twice then, and took off into the forest away from us, seemingly knowing that the odds were against it now. "Ah... looks like kitty cat don't wanna play wit' us no more." The newcomer said, turning and walking over to us.

 _'That's Jazz! But... nevermind._ ' I landed rather carefully onto the ground and stared up at the two, keeping my wings spread in case I needed to make a quick getaway.

"Why did you save me?" I asked them, frowning. Before they could answer though, a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, and a loud peel of thunder echoed around us. Rain began pouring down in torrents on us, and the wind began to pick up, tugging at my spread wings.

I yelped as a heavy gust lifted me up into the air, trying to drag me away from the ground. I folded my wings in and landed heavily on the ground, not quite up for flying in the middle of a thunderstorm right now. "I think it would be best if we sought shelter from the elements right now." Prowl said, nodding at Jazz.

Then, much to my surprise, they suddenly transformed with a whir of parts and moving gears into the two cars that had been following me earlier. Prowl had transformed into a Lamborghini Gallardo police car, while Jazz had turned into a silver Pontiac Solstice. Prowl's passenger side door opened up to me, and I shook my head.

"Sorry, I ain't getting into a confined space like that." I said, spreading my wings and shooting up into the air with a heavy updraft of wind. The two followed me closely as I took off to my hideout, knowing I couldn't stay out here in the weather for too long without the risk of getting struck by lightning.

I reached the cave rather quickly and dove inside as soon as I reached it. I could faintly hear the engines of Prowl and Jazz's car modes somewhere outside, before they cut off. A sound of whirring parts came out my ears and I turned around to the sound of scuffling. I sighed, turning around and walking to the ledge, seeing the two of them below me.

"Need some help getting up?" I asked them, and they both seemed a little bit surprised by my offer. I snorted, rolling my eyes. "I'm not that cold hearted. You guys saved my life, so I can't exactly ignore that I owe you two for that."

 _'Even though I've been through hell and back, I was raised with respect and honor. I will not taint my life with the thought that I didn't repay the debt I owe to them for saving me.'_

"If you could, but I'm not sure that you are strong enou-!" Prowl's words were cut off mid-sentence as I wrapped my tail around his right arm and quickly jerked him up to the ledge, which he grabbed and pulled himself up onto.

I repeated he process with Jazz, and soon had them both huddled inside the rather large cavern. "You were saying?" I asked, smirking briefly.

"I stand corrected. My mistake." Prowl seemed to smile for a second, before it disappeared.

"Yer a lot stronger then ya let on lil missy. Don't mind ol Prowler here, he just don't wanna admit he's impressed." Jazz said, grinning as prowl scowled at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?," He glowered, frowning at the name.

Rolling my eyes at the two, I walked over to my large pile of firewood I'd placed in here earlier. I took several large pieces and placed them in a pile in the middle of the cave, stacking them in a typical campfire shape. Then, I remembered something I'd discovered when MECH still had me, a little ability that would be rather useful right about now.

Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes, relaxing my muscles. I felt a heat begin to stir and boil within my chest, and opening my eyes, I released the held breath, and a small torrent of fire erupted from my lips, lighting the dry

wood on fire as well. Releasing the last of the fire from my body, I sighed, pleased that it had worked like I thought it would.

Silence surrounded me, and I realized the reason why. Looking up, I saw Jazz and Prowl staring at me with looks of surprise and shock smacked on their faces.

"How'd ya do that? That was awesome!" Jazz said, grinning now.

Prowl glared at him briefly, before returning his gaze to me. "That is a very, interesting, ability you have," he commented, looking me over with a renewed curiosity.

"I'm still learning how to control it. I'm still new to all this." I shifted, looking into the fire with a pained look on my face.

 _'He doesn't understand. And no one ever will. After all, I chose this path, and I can't say it wasn't through my own decisions that I became this... thing. This monstrosity of a being, no longer human, but not fully anything else. I'm a hybrid freak that will never be able to show myself to the world without fear again. I will never be human again. Never.'_ I was dragged from my thoughts by Jazz as he moved closer to me, sitting beside me with his back against the wall, one arm propped against his bent knew with a relaxed look about him.

"Hey, ahm sorry for scarin' ya like that earlier. My bad." He gave an apologetic grin as he looked down at me. Though, he didn't look at all like he regretted his actions.

"It's alright. I'm not particularly fond of being touched by anyone. Usually when someone touches me, it's usually cause they are either trying to hurt me, or are putting me into restraints." I grimaced at the memories that surfaced at the thought of it, shaking my head to get them to go away.

A gentle had against my shoulder made me jump, and I looked up to see Jazz, in human form, standing beside me with a sad look on his face. "Ahm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories or nothin." He murmered, sitting down beside me. I looked between both of his forms, a confused look on my face.

"How...?" I asked, drawing a blank for words.

"It's my holoform. All Autobots have one." He grinned.

"Autobots? Is that what you two are?" I asked, curious.

"Oh! I forgot that you don't know. Lemme explain..."

\- 10 Minutes Later -

The fire crackled brightly in the middle of the cave, radiating it's warmth against my cold scales. Shifting, I spread my wings out, then wrapped them around my body like a cocoon. "You guys have been through hell and back." I murmered. A cold gust blew through the cavern, causing the fire to flicker a bit, and I shivered at the sudden drop in temperature it caused.

"Are you cold?" Prowl asked. He was sitting on the other side of the fire from us. I felt something scan over me, causing my scales to flare out at the odd sensation.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been cold. I'm used to it by now." I said, shivering again. He frowned at that statement, obviously not pleased with that little fact.

A whir of moving parts came to my ears, and as I looked up, Prowl had transformed into his cop car mode. His holoform fizzled into life, and he walked over to me, crouching down beside me. "It would be better if you didn't

freeze to death. According to the weather station, the temperature is supposed to drop even further over the next several hours. I would rather have you inside of my alt mode where it's warm."

I didn't like the thought of being stuck inside such a small space, but if it meant warmth, and being out of the cold, I'd go for it. I stood up from my spot in front of the dwindling fire, and took a step towards him.

Dizziness hit me suddenly, and a feeling of weakness came over me. I collapsed, only to have two sets of strong arms catch me and set me down gently. "What's wrong?! Are you hurt?" Prowl's voice sounded a bit muffled to me now.

"I'm fine... just... need some rest is all..." I mumbled, before darkness surrounded me. I fought it back, trying to stay awake, but it was no use, and I soon succumbed to it.

"Call Ratchet! Tell him we need medical assistance now!"

That was the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5: The Past

**A.N.: Hello everyone! Chapter 5 is finally here at long last! Hurray! Anywho, this lovely new chapter, and the updates and corrections for the previous chapters are all possible thanks to my new beta, Kalthar! Anyone who is looking for some good fanfics to read, go check him out here on . He is an excellent writer. Anywho, on to today's torture, and first update of the series in a year. Have fun, and enjoy the year of fun I have planned for you all. Now onto the story!**

Chapter 5

Ratchet was very confused and frustrated when two soaking wet Autobots came rushing into his medbay carrying a bleeding body. When he realized exactly which two Autobots were standing in front of him, his medic training immediately kicked into gear.

"Set her down on a berth, now!" He quickly kicked both bots out of the medbay as soon as their cargo was safely placed on a med berth. He examined the unconscious form of the femme that had earlier escaped their base, and he was not happy about the current condition she was in.

Jazz and Prowl had left him with a detailed report of what had happened prior to their arrival back at base, so he assumed that she was not a significant threat at this point in time.

He quickly set about stopping the bleeding with the aid of his human holoform. He took particular note of many of her physiological traits as he worked. It took him nearly an hour to carefully stitch up the wounds on her back, working carefully with and around each of her scales was a bit of a hassle, but he managed it. She looked to be having a rather nice dream based off of her more relaxed facial features. He wondered what she was dreaming about…..

**3 Years Ago**

Another weekend had finally arrived, and school was out for the next week for spring break. Isira had made plans to hang out with some of her closest friends and her current love interest was supposedly going to join them... though there was no telling with him, he was a bit of a wild card. Since she was the only one with a car and license of the group, and being 19, she was usually the one who the group looked up to for rides around town to their favorite little cafe. The town wasn't very big, being next to a military air base made it rather difficult for the place to attract new people to move in. Students at the school were constantly coming and going, due to the vast majority being from military families. The few long term residents of the town were usually friends with each other.

Isira, Musa, and "Kitten" had been friends for a few years now, Isira having moved into town at the start of freshman year. Kitten had already graduated the previous year, while Musa and Isira were due to graduate this year. Isira was working nights to keep up with her apartment payments, living alone was rather difficult but she managed. She still found time to hang out with her two friends from school regardless of her busy schedule.

Musa was a few months younger than Isira and held the record for longest time living in the little military town, having moved there a few years earlier from Ireland, giving her a thick accent that was quite honestly hilarious when she was angry. She was a bit eccentric but truthfully, the entire group of friends were. She was extremely loyal to her friends and family, and would do everything in her power to keep them safe, and it only helped that she could, and would, hex the person who hurt them. And sometimes you'd never know she was in a crowd with how quiet she could be.

"Kitten" was Musa's foster sister, sisters in everything but blood. As the eldest of the three, she saw it as her duty to take care of them even when she had problems of her own. However, Isira and Musa worried for her just as much. Kitten had night terrors, and rarely got more than 3 hours of peaceful sleep at a time. Because of that she had dark bags under her eyes and was often sleep deprived. But that didn't change the fact that she was extremely beautiful.

Isira sat down at their usual table by the window, Kitten and Musa sitting across from her. A waitress came up and took their orders. Isira ordered a Double Chocolate Frappuccino, Kitten ordered a Caramel Frappuccino, and Musa ordered a Vanilla Latte with chocolate sprinkles . Once the Waitress went off to fill out their orders, Isira immediately looked to her two closest friends. "So, Kitten, I hear you're off to college working on your CNA license. How is that going for you?"

"Pretty good, though I will admit, the class schedule is pure chaos. I barely have any free time left for myself at the end of each day. My dad isn't doing too well right now, so I'm having to spend more time helping out at home after school." Kitten looked sad about that, worried.

"I'm sorry Kit, I hope he gets better soon." Isira smiled, giving Kitten's hand a small pat for comfort.

"Same here, I'm worried about him."

"Take it easy Kit, don't stress yourself over it too much. He'll get better, I'm sure of it." Isira was doing her best to comfort Kitten, who smiled at her appreciatively. The waitress came over just then with their drinks.

"Here you all are, one Double Choco, one Caramel, and a Vanilla Latte. Enjoy!" She handed each of us our drinks and walked away with a cheerful smile.

"She sure seems chipper…." Musa muttered, glaring at the bleach blond Waitress.

"Musa, don't you dare think about hexing her. She works hard and doesn't get paid much for it. I know her smile and attitude is a mask but she's not worth the trouble and waste of your time." Isira chastises, giving a playful scolding look at Musa.

"Yeah, I'm just saying, I don't really care for her too much. Hey, have you watched that anime I shared with you yet?" Musa seemed excited now, grinning.

"Yeah! Omg I can't believe how it ended!" Isira and Musa chatted away for awhile, Kit throwing in her 2 cents regarding the current chat subject every now and again. They took sips of their drinks every now and again, enjoying their afternoon. A few hours went past, and it started to get dark outside, signaling it was time for them to all head home.

"Hey Isira, I hear there is a new research study regarding blood types and DNA, you should donate a sample to see if you match their research parameters. I hear if you match they pay you around $1,000.00 to come in for labs and testing. Apparently they are trying out some new gene splicing thing. I know you need the money, so you should look into it." Kitten said, patting Isira on the shoulder as they head out to the car.

"Sounds interesting, I'll look into it after I get out of work tomorrow morning. I only have morning shift so I get out at 12." Isira smiled, unlocking the car and letting everyone in after starting up the car.

"I'd be careful with it though, you never know if these guys are creeps or anything. Watch out for yourself alright Isira? I don't want to lose my big sis to some jerks in lab coats." Musa whined softly, pouting.

"I know, I know. Stranger Danger, and if I get my sixth sense tingling, run like hell itself is on my heels in the opposite direction." Isira chuckled, heading to Kit's house first.

"You better. Otherwise I'm going to rain all hell on whoever decides to mess with my big sis!" Musa says, an evil glint in her light purple eyes.

"You are something else Musa. If I go missing, make sure to let the police know where I was at ok?" She giggled, amused.

"Hey, don't make fun of it! I have a bad feeling about it…" Musa pouted, though her tone was serious and strict.

"Alright then. I'll make sure to carry my hidden blades on me ok?" Isira sighed, looking in the rear view mirror at the much smaller female.

"Yay! Thanks big sis." She cheered up at that, pleased.

"Isira, you be careful tomorrow ok? And have a good day at work." Kit said as they stopped at her house. Kit got out of the car and walked to her house, heading inside and locking the door.

Isira sighed, heading towards Musa's house next, taking it slow cause Musa seemed distracted by her thoughts.

"If you want, I could stop by your place after I drop by the building where the study is being held." Isira smiled at Musa.

"Sure... Just... be careful…. I feel like something bad is about to happen to you that may get you either killed or take you away from me…" Musa sounded rather sad and scared.

"Your sixth sense is bugging you isn't it? Must be pretty bad if you're warning me twice." Isira looked back at her for a brief moment.

Musa's "sixth sense" was a little talent Musa had. Every now and then she would get these tiny visions or "feelings" that warned her about events that would happen. She didn't know why she had them, but she didn't mind them.

"Yeah…. it's... scary to say the least. I don't like it. Watch your back." Musa warned.

Isira stopped in front of Musa's house, turning off the engine as she turned around to look at Musa. "I'll be fine. I promise. If anything does happen, I will make sure that I come back to you as soon as I can, understood? I will never abandon you. You're my closest friend and you're like my little sister to me. I won't leave you any time soon, not if I have anything to say about it!" Isira grinned, patting Musa on the shoulder. She seemed to feel a bit better about that, smiling at Isira. "Now you go on and get inside before your parents start to worry."

"Alright then. Night big sis." Musa got out of the car and headed inside her house. Isira watched the house for a minute after she disappeared inside, then headed home for the night. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow….

**End Memory**

Ratchet could see the scars that were caused by electrical burns. A review of the memory logs from (Femme) showed that there had been a collar of some sort attached there. He didn't need to be the medical genius that he was to know that this strange femme had _not_ been a willing participant. In fact, he could safely say that she had often resisted as much as she possibly could. Optimus would have to be informed about this, because Isira had clearly been held prisoner and was forced into fighting.

Scans conducted by the CMO showed that that this femme was suffering from malnutrition and had a rather high metabolism. She would be absolutely _ravenous_ when she woke up. Equipment that was sensitive enough to detect the microscopic fractures known as metal fatigue was used to examine the DNA of his newest patient. What he discovered was disturbing.

What had once been human DNA was now a seeming haphazard conglomeration that incorporated the DNA of various terrestrial animals along with some strands that were blatantly artificial in nature. Ratchet knew from what had been inadvertently said that Isira had agreed to 'testing', but he doubted that she'd agreed to be transformed into what she had become. Knowing that there was now nothing more he could do, he settled back to wait for her to wake up, and sent a signal to have quite a bit of food brought in for her when she did.


	6. Chapter 6 - Confusion

**A.N.: Sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter guys! I've been going through serious hell lately and haven't had the time or mindset to work on this. But, I'm back with a new chapter at long last, so I hope you all enjoy! Your reviews and feedback are much appreciated during this time. I'd like to say thanks to my beta reader Khalthar for editing this chapter and being so patient with me, especially knowing that I made him wait several months for a new chapter to edit and work on. Now that this is up and online I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted. XD**

 _ **~Somewhere above North America~**_

Heavy pede steps echoed down the long hall's of the Nemesis, reverberating along the walls back at the sensitive audial recepters of the bot making said noise. A single glowing red optic was all that could be seen of the bot's face, illuminating its dark purple armor faintly. A plasma cannon of immense proportions made up its right arm, a faint purple glow coming from the end of it. In the bot's left hand was an unconscious human femme, a youngling based off of the still soft features of her face. A sticker stuck to her shirt had a name written on it in English. The sticker said, Musa. The bot was silent as he entered his laboratory, the door closing behind him with a silent aura of something horrible about to happen.

 _ **~NEST Base Medbay~**_

A soft groan left my lips as I woke up, a pounding headache greeting me, along with a very sore back. I blinked away some eye crust, grimacing as I attempted to sit up so that I could look around and find out where the hell I was. A firm but gentle hand pushed me back down onto the rather comfortable medical bed I found myself laying on. ' _This is the second time I've woken up like this in the last week….I should really stop getting hurt like this it's getting to be annoying.'_

"You are in no condition to be getting up right now, so you better keep your aft on that berth until I say you are allowed to move again." A rather grouchy voice greeted my ears, and I looked up to see none other than the medic from before. I don't quite recall his name at the moment, or if I've even heard it but I do recognize him as a grouchy jerk.

"I see you didn't bother with restraints this time around," I commented, noting that I wasn't being restricted from moving my arms around.

"I did not deem that they were necessary after what Jazz and Prowl told me. You took quite the beating out there." He waved my comment off, scanning me with some sort of sensor and looking over the results of the scan. I felt goosebumps from the scan, and wrinkled my nose, disliking the feeling.

"Could you refrain from using that thing? It's quite unpleasant." I grouched, a half smile on my face.

"Is that so? Well, if you want to get better I suggest you learn how to deal with it for now. I need to take regular scans to keep an eye out for any infections or other problems that may occur as you are healing." At that point, my stomach growled angrily at me, and I winced at the feeling as I realized that I was _starving_! I knew that I had to eat a _lot_ more than I used to, but MECH never gave me this much to eat!

"You need to refu-I mean you need to eat." He commented, correcting himself as he grabbed a large tray of food from somewhere I couldn't see.

I blushed as he tilted my bed into a sitting position and set the tray on a table that positioned itself over my lap. There was a _ton_ of food in front of me! Everything from juicy and delicious strawberries and apples, to carrots, and even a giant steak! I was salivating heavily at the smell but hesitated as I looked up at him questioningly. I hadn't had a decent meal since before MECH got a hold of me. Was he seriously giving me all of this food, without wanting something in return? This had to be a trick or something.

"Well? Don't just sit there, eat! And if you don't do so willingly, I will shove a tube down your throat and _force_ you to eat!" He growled threateningly.

It sounded so absurd to my ears that I started laughing. He glared at me as I laughed until tears pricked at my eyes. I wasn't sure why this seemed so funny to me, but it felt good to laugh about something. I finally noticed how quiet and irritated he looked and managed to quell the giggles that still wanted to escape.

Instead of questioning it, I ignored the utensils that he had set on the plate, and picked up the steak and tore a huge chunk out of it, swallowing the giant bite whole. I immediately had my wrists grabbed before I could take another bite, and a rather irate and annoyed medic was in my face.

"You do not need to eat in such a hurry if you do you'll make yourself sick, so take it easy and take your time eating this!" He growled, making sure I nodded in response before letting my wrists go.

I blushed lightly, then took another bite of the steak, actually tasting the juicy flavors coming from the meat. I could have cried it tasted so good!

Once he was sure I was taking my time to actually chew my food he moved away to go do something else, though he seemed slightly disturbed by my general lack of manors. I grinned as I grabbed a yellow/red apple, but frowned at it. I love these apples, but I hate the peels. I huffed silently as I took the time to peel all of the apples that he had given me, coring them as well before I popped a slice into my mouth. It was juicy and sweet and tasted amazing. I always loved apples so this was something I was going to enjoy. I ate a few more slices before grabbing a couple of strawberries and eating those as well. Then I spotted the carrots that had been hiding behind the steak. I didn't care for them too much but I'd eat them anyways. It didn't take me long before I finished off the entire plate of food, my stomach no longer growling at me. I didn't exactly feel full, but I didn't feel all that hungry anymore.

I jumped as my plate was picked up and another one set down in front of me, this time with a few other items, like fish, chicken, potatoes, bread, a good giant chunk of cheese, an entire _TWO GALLONS_ of water, an entire _GALLON_ of milk, a pitcher of some sort of fruit drink, and a large salad was all sitting on a huge tray in front of me. I blinked owlishly at it, stunned as the medic just walked away with the empty tray. I shook it off and dug in, noticing that my stomach was already starting to get grouchy at me again.

Ten minutes later and I only had a gallon of water and some of the fruit drink left over. I was currently downing the water and saving the fruit drink for last when one of the humans I had seen before came walking in. I swallowed the last of the water from the gallon jug and set the now empty jug aside. The man came straight over to me and looked at the empty tray curiously for a moment before turning his attention to me again.

"I don't know if you remember me, but just in case you don't, I'm Major Lennox. Glad to see you're finally awake again." He grinned, a rather cheerful demeanor about him.

"I remember you, Major." I noticed a not so happy medic coming towards us, and cringed when he smacked Major Lennox in the back of the head.

"And who gave you permission to come in here and bother my patient?" He grouched, glaring at the soldier. The man looked sheepish as he grinned, laughing nervously.

"Umm... no one. I just wanted to come in and see how she was doing. Jazz told me what happened after they caught up to her and I was worried about her." He admitted.

"Well, you've seen her, now get out of my medbay!" He yelled, and the Major ran out of there rather quick and in a hurry, obviously scared of the grouchy medic.

I chuckled softly, rather amused. I took a sip of the fruit juice to hide my grin.

"I hear you chuckling over there missy. Once you're done with that juice I expect you to get some recha-rest for the night."

"Yes, sir!" I said sarcastically, which got me a glare as I grinned at him innocently.

He huffed, stalking off and muttering something or other. I giggled softly as I finished the rest of the juice, finding his antics rather funny and cute. For a grouch, he was somehow able to make me laugh with his behavior. I frowned at that, wondering why I was able to relax right now after all that I had been through. I brushed it off as the medic came back over and took the empty tray away, leaning my bed back down into a slightly tilted position so I could rest. The lights dimmed down low as he prepped the medbay for the night shift. I sighed, stomach full of food, and oddly content for the moment. It felt odd, but at the same time, I couldn't care less right now. I wasn't being starved, experimented on, zapped, or prodded, so I didn't have to worry about much for the moment. Though that didn't mean I was going to let my guard down completely just yet. I'd have to test the people to see exactly what they wanted out of me first before I'd ever trust them.

It was strange, I wasn't even chained up, or caged, or _anything_! That medic just told me to get some sleep and left me to do it. I know that MECH didn't trust me at all, but this haphazard group seemed to. I'd already escaped from them once, but they seemed sure that I wouldn't try it again. Well, they _did_ give me plenty to eat and didn't try to bother me while I ate either. They act like they want me to _choose_ to be here! I'm not very sure why yet, but I know I'm going to find out… the _hard_ way if I have too! I close my eyes to get some sleep, knowing that thanks to the crap MECH always pulled, that I'm now a _very_ light sleeper!


	7. Chapter 7 - Illogical

_**~~Aboard The Nemesis~~**_

 **** **The laboratory was silent, aside from the occasional clinking of metal and glass, and the soft sounds of an engine idling and gear's working as the body of the large one-eyed mech worked nearby. He was silent, no expression able to be seen due to the general lack of a face on the large mech. Heavy pedesteps echoed in the quiet place as he stepped over to the table where the organic femme laid, still unconscious. He wasn't too pleased with the fact that she still had yet to waken from her deep, chemical induced slumber.**

Taking out a rather small syringe, he pricked it into her arm and emptied the content's into her bloodstream, setting aside the now empty tool on a nearby workspace. He silently waited for the girl to wake, calculating what experiment's he could successfully perform on the organic without causing death.

The young girl woke, groggy and confused. The last thing she remembered was walking home from school, wondering idly what had happened to her dear friend Isira. She really missed her big sis and had grown quite depressed and lonely after she vanished. It was probably sometime in her musing's that she realized something was terribly wrong with her surroundings, and only had a moment to react when something sharp pierced the skin of her neck, and a drowsy feeling had come over her, knocking her out almost instantly.

She blinked a few times, clearing away the bit of fogginess that still lingered, and looked at her surroundings. A bit of fear tinged with dread filled her as she noticed that she wasn't anywhere familiar, let alone normal. She saw large metal tool's scattered everywhere, neatly placed and clean. That's when she saw the large giant metal robot standing silently to her right, and she blinked owlishly, not sure what to say.

"Subject has awakened from chemical-induced stasis."

Musa stared at him for a minute, then grinned. "A giant talking robot!"

Shockwave was stunned by the sudden delighted outburst from the organic femme, confused and uncertain as to why she was so excited over seeing him, even though his form was generally considered to be intimidating and frightening to all organic's of this planetoid. "Response: illogical."

"So pretty~~~!" She cooed, grinning as she looked over his form, liking the shades of purple energon lines on his form.

Shockwave had no clue as to how to respond to this organic, it was clearly defective in some form or another to not be afraid in this situation. He scanned the organic femme's brain just to be sure but found no abnormalities, which confused him. This was new to him, he had never been so confused and uncertain of anything in his entire existence. Her reactions were far out of the normal expected patterns of her species, and yet his scan's showed absolutely no abnormalities in her processor functions. "Response: Illogical. Explain reasoning."

"I love the color purple and you're basically a giant purple robot, which is even more awesome! Hey, am I in Wonderland or something? I feel like I'm dreaming, cause there is no way on Earth I could be here right now unless I was either stuck in Wonderland or dreaming."

The mech stared at her, his single optic boring into her as he tried to compute the rather crazed sentence of the organic femme. He could have sworn she was just as insane as a certain seeker that was on board, and what was this 'Wonderland' the organic was referring to? He connected to the internet and researched the term, before coming to a conclusion that she actually thought she had gone insane. He repressed the sudden urge to chuckle, an unusual sensation that he had never had the urge to express before. ' _I will have to purge my emotional cortex as soon as I am done with this experiment.'_ Ignoring the ramblings of the femme, he turned to pick up one of the syringes, filled with a murky mixed color liquid of metallic looking fluids, a concoction of his own creation that he planned to test on her.

"Hey…..umm….what is that?" Musa asked hesitantly, a little bit of trepidation in her voice as she asked the giant mech.

"Hold still, this will only hurt for a few mega-cycles." He moved the syringe towards her arm, and she tensed up, glaring at the evil device.

"Umm...and how long is that in Earthling terms?" She asked questioningly, dreading the answer.

"A few hours." The syringe jabbed into her skin none too gently, and he quickly emptied the content's into her veins, causing her to scream at the feeling of liquid fire it sent through her body. He suddenly felt a bit guilty and picked up one of the sedatives he had set aside, injecting it into her system, knocking her out. He wasn't quite sure as to why he did this, only that he knew if he hadn't her scream's would have plagued his processor's for solar cycles. Shaking the unbidden thoughts from his processor's, he set up the scanner's to record her vital's and any changes that may occur over the next solar cycle. He had a few other projects to attend to for Lord Megatron that called precedence over this one.

He moved to the other side of the laboratory and began repairing Driller who was currently stuck in stasis lock. Lord Megatron required Driller's assistance in a few Deca-Cycles to retrieve a possible artifact find that he has been scouting for. Shockwave paused in his work when he heard the organic femme whimper softly in her unconscious state, and looked over at her. Something tugged at his spark when he heard that whimper, which he quickly brushed away as an afterthought. ' _This does not compute. I will not begin to show emotion around an organic femme of all beings.'_


	8. Chapter 8 - Terror Twins

**A.N.: Happy Halloween everyone! I know I have been quiet lately, but my life has been rather hectic lately so I haven't had much time to work on this, but I'm back! And after posting the last chapter I was shocked when I got 2 reviews back to back immediately after posting it. Well, fear not, cause here's another chapter!**

 **Isira: *yawns, glaring at me***

 **Me: ...shut up...I know it's midnight but I don't care! XP**

 **Isira: Uhuh...then I guess I'll have to tell a certain someone you aren't asleep like you should be.**

 **Me: *goes wide-eyed* NUUUUU DONT TELL PK!**

 **Isira: *smirks* knew that'd get ya, now go to bed!**

 **Me: *pouts* fine, just let me post this real quick and I'll get to bed!**

 **Isira: Fine. But make it quick.**

 **Me: YAY! *grins* Now back to the story!**

~~NEST Base, Medbay~~

A few days had passed since I first woke up in the Medbay, and I had grown used to the occasional curious bot coming in to try and sneak a peek at the "Unusual Squishy" that had gone toe to pede with one of their own. I had found their antics amusing, cause more often than not their curiosity was met with a wrench to the helm and a furious and yelling yellow medic chasing them out the door, waving another of his terrifying wrenches as a threat not to return.

Aside from the curious bots though, there had been one or two of the humans who had come to check on me from time to time, usually Lennox and Epps as I had come to know them by now. Today they had come in with rather annoyed looks on their faces as they walked over to my berth, which Ratchet had yet to release me from, and I noticed that they were talking about some of the bots on base. I was usually quite guarded and quiet when they were around, but I couldn't help but laugh when the two started bickering like an old married couple over some of their duties "babysitting" some of the crazier mechs on base.

"Oh, so the little lady thinks that's funny now does she? Well, I'd like to see you try to tell a 50-ton robot NOT to play with the WiFi antenna and to NOT turn it into an alien communication hub." Epps huffed irritably at me, pouting.

"Well, at least Optimus was around to sort it out. Though don't get me started about the terror twins…" Lennox shuddered, a disturbed and yet somewhat amused look on his face.

"You're telling me! Though some of the pranks they pull are downright priceless! I just feel bad for poor old 'hide, he's still sore over when they spray painted him pink! And that was two months ago." Epps was grinning, chuckling a bit.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked curiously, amused at the thought of a couple of bots pulling pranks on the Autobots weapons specialist, that mech was not one to trifle with. I had found out yesterday that Ironhide was the black GMC Topkick I had seen previously when I was here last, though that memory was quite fuzzy at this point since I had been filled with adrenaline in my mad dash to escape.

"That's right, we haven't told you about the terror twins yet. Well, I suggest you stay away from them, they are nothing but trouble." Lennox warned me, a frown on his face.

"I don't mind Sideswipe, he's pretty fun, but his brother is a different story. He doesn't like us human's all that much. Sunny ain't one for playing nice and doesn't really talk much from what I've seen, and he's got a mean temper on him." Epps frowned, only to cower behind Lennox suddenly.

"Don't call me Sunny!" A gruff, yet rather silky voice growled at Epps from the doorway to the medbay, and I immediately looked over and saw a sunshine yellow mech standing there, staring with obvious distaste at Lennox and Epps. A cherry red mech of almost identical build sauntered in, passing the yellow mech as he walked into the medbay. I winced as I saw his right arm was completely torn off the shoulder and some of his armor was missing in places. That's when I noticed the yellow one was in no better condition, but he had both arm's attached, unlike the red one.

"Eheh, sorry…." Epps said, obviously scared. "Umm...well then. So we came to check up on you Isira, see how you're doing. Also, our superior's are concerned you could possibly be a liability now, so it'd be nice of ya if you could stick around the base once Ratchet lets you out of the Medbay. You're probably going to be assigned a bot to keep watch over you until they feel comfortable enough to let you have a bit more freedom and mobility outside of supervision. It's not that we don't trust you or nothing, I mean, personally, I quite like you! But it's just that, well, we kinda gotta follow orders, otherwise, we'll never hear the end of it from Galloway." He grimaced just saying the man's name, obviously having a serious dislike for his superior.

"That's quite understandable if I were you I wouldn't trust me either, after all, I'm easily capable of escaping or causing serious damage to the base if I saw fit to do so. Not to mention, I was considered to be an enemy at one point or another when we first encountered each other, even though I really did not want to be in the position I was placed in when that happened. I do sorely regret any damages I may have caused you all….." I was distracted from my train of thought by a certain yellow mech plopping down onto the giant sized 'bed' nearby my own, human-sized one.

"You aren't like the other organic's on this base. What are you anyway?" 'Sunny', if I recalled Lennox properly from a few minutes ago, asked me.

"Beat's me, I can only guess at this point. I was born human, but now….I'm not sure what I am, all I know is that there's no way I can return home like this." I frowned, a bit depressed by that thought.

He grunted as Ratchet clanged him over the head with a wrench and started yelling at him and his twin over getting injured yet again. I snickered, finding it rather funny as Sunny grumbled and whined bout Ratchet messing his paint up even worse now. "Hey! It's not funny!" Sunny whined at me, and he pouted, which made me start laughing hard enough that my sides hurt.

"I can't believe it, a giant robot, pouting at me, a small little organic! Oh, this is priceless! The irony!" I clutched my sides as tears pricked my eyes. Sunstreaker huffed, crossing his arms and looking away from me. His brother burst out laughing with me and started poking his twin with his good arm.

"Sunny, she's got a point! I ain't never seen you pout at one of the human's before. And you look ridiculous right now all banged up and pouting at the femme!" He grinned, then yelped as Ratchet banged him over the head with a wrench.

"Quit your yapping, both of ya! And Isira, visitor time is over, you need to get some rest now, so lay back and relax or you'll bust your stitches!" The medic grouched, though a small twinkle to his eye's er, whatever you call them, suggested he wasn't really mad, more amused than anything. Lennox and Epps pouted briefly at having their visit time cut short but quickly left as Ratchet gave them both a glare that sent them running out the door in a heartbeat.

I laid back on the rather comfortable bed, relaxing a bit, though that's a lot easier said than done considering I have two giant wings attached to my back that like to get in the way and easily cramp up if left crushed beneath me. I grumbled as I sat up a bit, extending my wings out a bit awkwardly before letting them relax on either side of my arms, which felt much more comfortable now. I sighed, smiling a bit at the soft comfort of the pillows beneath me.

"You look funny," Sunstreaker commented.

"So do you Sunshine." I quickly shot back at him.

"Don't call me that." He growled.

"Why not? You're as brightly colored as the sun, and your attitude is just as glaring." I chuckled and heard his twin bust out laughing, before yelping when Sunstreaker smacked him upside the head.

"What? Femme speaks her mind! I can appreciate that." Sideswipe grinned cheekily at his twin, though I was in no position to see the exchange of glare's the two were giving each other.

"I think I prefer your chipper other half, he seems to have a sense of humor, though I'm not one to judge, considering the position I'm in, you could just as easily squish me if you thought I was too much of an irritant to you," I grumble, sighing.

"Why are you here anyway's?" Sunstreaker asked, ignoring my jibes.

"Went toe to toe with a robotic cat that had it in for me. Apparently, me and cat's from outer space don't mix very well. Damn thing tore off half the skin on my back." I grouched, pouting. Sunstreaker chuckled lightly, and his twin laughed.

"You mean to tell me you went one on one with Ravage and got out of it alive?! That's awesome! The fact that you're a squishy and made it out in one piece after battling it out with that Decepticon is a shocking surprise." Sideswipe commented, and I could practically hear the grin on his face.

"You mean…..that cat was a Decepticon?!" I was quite shocked by that news, having been unaware this entire time that the cat was a Decepticon, one of the enemy.

"You mean you didn't know?" Sunstreaker huffed, crossing his arms. "Then you were lucky. Ravage was more than likely only testing you and has already reported back to his master. Next time though, you may not fare so well." He warned, a dark tone to his voice.

I gulped, shaking slightly as I realized just how lucky I had been to come out alive after all that I had been through. "Would you two stop bothering the femme already?! Can't you see she's been through enough without you two scaring her?!" A feminine and rather stern voice came from the doorway as a female bot I recognized entered the room, making a direct beeline towards my bed. I went wide-eyed, shocked that she was chewing out the twins.

"Arcee, what do you want?" Ratchet sighed, looking at the femme.

"I came to check on the new girl, I was worried that her being stuck around a bunch of mechs may have worn down her mental state." Arcee glared at the twins and Ratchet, before looking at me with a soft smile on her face. "How are you doing Isira?"

"Alright, considering I'm not dead yet." I half grinned, remembering how my old friend used to say that every time I asked how he was doing.

Arcee chuckled, a smile on her face. "Well, that's always a good thing. How would you like to stay in my quarters with me once Ratchet let's you out of the medbay?" She asked, curious.

"Wait...you'd let me stay in your quarters?" I asked, curious.

"Of course! Us femmes gotta stick together! Besides, I don't quite feel comfortable letting you stay around any of these mechs, especially since you're still new to your current form, and based off of your history, it'd be better if you stayed with me until you feel more comfortable living on base with us. Though, you shouldn't worry too much, no one on this base will do anything to hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it." Arcee grinned, chuckling softly.

"Umm...alright then. Though….quick question...is Sunshine over there always so grouchy and stuck up?" I asked, grinning as Sunstreaker burst out ranting about being called his dreaded nickname. "Hey, I can think of a dozen other colorful nicknames to call ya, be glad I chose Sunshine, it is a far more pleasant alternative." I glared at him as Arcee busted out laughing along with Sideswipe.

"You'll fit in well here Isira." Arcee grinned.

"If you are all quite finished, I would ask that you please stop bothering my patient!" Ratchet growled, and Arcee chuckled.

"Good night Isira, sleep well." Arcee chuckled, leaving the Medbay.

I smiled, stifling a yawn as I curled up under the blankets and immediately passed out, rather exhausted after this entire conversation, though I was still idly aware of the occasional bang of metal on metal nearby and the occasional cursing. Images of dark hallways flitted across my mind's eye, along with a picture of a robotic femme with white, angel-like wings and purple eyes staring at me, the image oddly familiar and yet I knew that I had never seen her before in my life. Yet...something in those eyes seemed familiar, from a distant memory long ago. I faintly remembered a name to who they reminded me of. "Musa…."


	9. Chapter 9 - A New Face

_**~~NEST Base - Recreation Room~~**_

I fidgeted a bit sitting beside Arcee at one of the giant sized tables that had been set out for the bots in the Recreation Room. I was currently cross-legged on the tabletop, wearing a new tank top and short's in the camo color's, courtesy of Lennox. Quite a few soldiers had stopped and stared at me, obviously curious and shocked by my appearance, though a few of the more bolder ones had given wolf whistles and a couple of cat calls at my attire which was far more exposed than they usually see around the base. I blushed and hid my face, not sure how to react to their obvious stare's, a bit embarrassed yet slightly scared of their attention.

"I'm glad Ratchet finally released you from the Medbay, he's such a pain sometimes but he's a wonderful and excellent medic." Arcee sighed, a dreamy look on her face.

"You like him~~~!" I teased, grinning.

"Lies and slander!" She denied, laughing, a faint blue blush on her faceplates.

"Then why are you blushing?" I teased.

"I am not!" She denied vehemently, only making me laugh even more.

"Liar." I chuckled, but conceded, for now.

Jazz walked in, seeing Arcee and Isira. "Hey, Femmes! How's it goin?"

Arcee looked up at him, smiling at him with a wave. "Hey Jazz, I thought you were on patrol?"

"Nah. They sent Ironhide in muh place. So, what you gals talking about?"

I grinned. "Arcee's crush on Ratchet~~~!"

Jazz chuckled, looking over at Arcee with a smirk. "Is dat so?"

Arcee's blush returned tenfold. "ISIRA!"

I laughed, feeling at ease after 3 long years, but it died out as I thought about why. They behaved so much like Musa and Kitten….

Arcee looked over at me, noticing my solemn expression. "Isira? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, smiling sadly. "It's nothing…. just remembering old times."

Arcee pressed on. "Old times?"

I sighed, looking at her with soft, yet sad eyes. "My life before MECH did this to me. My friends…. My sisters. I really miss them both."

Jazz looked over at her. "You got sisters?"

I nodded, my solemn smile brightening slightly. "Yes. Not by blood of course, but they kind of adopted me, and I adopted them. 'Kitten' was the oldest of the three of us. Always worked and took care of her loved ones, even when she was close to passing out. She was pretty much a mother to me and Musa. She…reminds me of you Arcee. The way you hold yourself I mean." I chuckled, smiling as I thought of the people who had become my family.

"Then there was Musa. If Kitten was the mom, then she was the youngest sister you felt you had to protect, though she would protect herself and you more than you would protect her…She was hyper and crazy, and overbearing. But she was also kind, and loyal, and had a heart big enough to love the entire world, and still have room for more. You remind me of her Jazz. I think that's why I didn't attack you on sight, I saw her and I just…..Couldn't." I left out the fact of her sixth sense on purpose. I didn't want either of them involved in this…

A loud blaring alarm scared me out of my wits, causing me to jump and fall straight into Jazz's lap, causing him to bust out laughing at my blushing and obviously shocked expression. "What the hell is that noise?!"

Arcee stood up. "That's one of the Klaxon alarms! A Decepticon has been sighted!" Jazz stood up with me in his hands, running towards what I assumed was the conference room. I held on tightly, more out of surprise than fear. I looked over at Arcee as she came to run beside us. "Decepticon? Like that weird cat thing that attacked me in the woods?" Arcee nodded, worry etched onto her features.

Jazz skidded to a stop in front of a large door as it slid open, revealing a grave Optimus. He looked down at us seriously. "A new Decepticon has been spotted in the city. We know nothing of her origins, only that she seems to be fighting a large group of well-armed group of humans." Jazz and Arcee froze.

"S-she?!" Arcee stuttered.

Optimus nodded grimly. "Yes. A femme. For whatever reason she is attacking them, we must take her into custody. Not only for the human's safety but for hers as well." I finally had enough of being left in the dark.

"I'm sorry, but what's the problem? Are the females of your species that rare? Are they that important?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes, they are. They are some of our best soldiers and our best leaders. And though they can be angered quite quickly, they don't attack for petty reasons. For her to attack, Decepticon or not, they did something unforgivable."

Prowl ran up to us, looking out of breath. Or he would if he was human. "Prime! We have more news! The Decepticon is a seeker! And…it seems the group of humans attacking her, are an organization called MECH…"

I snarled. "So they're back, huh?" The four of them looked down at me in surprise, still in Jazz's hands, or servos I guess. "Prime, I'm going out there, and I'm taking them down. You can't stop me. I know first hand what they're capable of doing, and no one deserves that. Not even a Decepticon."

Prime shook his head. Helm? Whichever. "Out of the question. It's too dangerous."

I looked up at him. "My whole life has been _hell_ since they did this to me. And they'll do worse to her. I'm going Prime."

Arcee stepped into my direct line of sight. "And that's why you shouldn't go. We know you're strong Isira, but if you go, they'll capture you again."

I looked up at her with as much of a snarl as I could still manage, "I DON'T CARE! I WON'T JUST SIT BACK AND LET THEM HURT SOMEONE ELSE!" I yelled.

Jazz ran a thumb down my back in a calming gesture, before looking up at Prime. "Prime. With all due respect, Ah've seen her fight. This kid, don' look at me like that Isira, took on Ravage by erself and held er own. She can help."

Prime sighed, rubbing what seemed to be his temples. He looked down at me. "I hope you know the danger you're getting into Isira."

I nodded, a smirk forming on my face. "Trust me. They won't know what hit them."

A few short minutes later, it was me, Arcee, Jazz, and Prowl heading towards the fight. I was looking forward to this. They were driving down the roads, while I was in the air. Needless to say, I was the first one to get to the fight. I could see the winged robot fighting against what looked like a few hundred MECH soldiers.

I let the heat build up inside me. I knew what it would do and I hoped that it would last long enough to do what I _wanted_ it to do! I flew over the group of soldiers low and fast. I released the longest and biggest gout of flames to ever spew from my mouth. I tilted to my left and swooped in to land right beside the female winged robot.

I only caught a short look at her, enough to see that she was taller than all but that Optimus character. That didn't make any difference to me, because after what I had been through; I was going to make _sure_ that no one else had to deal with it. I don't know what they want with her, but they won't be getting it!

I dropped into a ready crouch and saw that my flames hadn't done as much damage as I'd hoped. Only about a third of the MECH soldiers had been affected. Many of those were rolling all over the ground trying to smother the flames of their burning uniforms. Others were screaming from skin and the rest were patting their heads trying to put out their smoldering hair.

"Well, Ms. Demari!" Called a voice that I recognized. "Have you returned to join us once again?"

I knew the voice belonged to a man called Captain Davis, but I'd never seen his face until now. Saying that I was now 'pissed' would be an understatement!

"After what you bastards did to me? I'll see all of you _dead_ first!" I yelled back defiantly.

"Isira? Oh god... what have they done to you?"

The horrified whisper had come from my right and somewhat above me. I snapped my head around instantly. "Musa?"

"Yes. It's me." Said the giant winged robot.

"We need to get out of here... _now_!" I told her quickly. "Follow me."


	10. Chapter 10 - Decepticon Influence

**A.N.: So this chapter is the longest one I've ever written, and bear with me on this. My friend who's the creator of Musa had her hand in this chapter and we were both having a ton of fun writing this chapter and it took us a while to find a good stopping point. So I had planned to have this up for Christmas but well, that didn't go as planned. Instead, I have it up now before New Year's so I hope you all enjoy this Chapter as it will be the last one I am writing for a few months. I was in a bad wreck on December 20th that has left me with some nasty bruises and sprained muscles so I'm going to be in physical therapy for a while. Both my fiance and I are lucky to be alive right now. Neither of us got a single broken bone or cut but that doesn't mean we are out of the wood's just yet. I'm more than likely going to need surgery during the next year to repair torn muscles or tendons, but that's uncertain as of right now...well enough bout that, let's get back to Isira and see how she is doing since we last saw her. I think you'll find this chapter quite amusing since this show's a different side to things for a change. With that said, happy New Year's everyone, and have a good day today. ^^**

"Isira...I'm sorry…" I suddenly felt a warm metal hand grab me and lift me up quickly, and the feeling of moving really fast.

"What the hell is going on?!" I was disoriented and couldn't figure out where I was or what was going on, other than the fact that I had been picked up by someone and was now moving rather fast away from the fight. I started to pound on her hand while screaming. "Musa put me down! What is your problem?!" I struggled in her grasp but found that I could barely move an inch. I growled softly in my frustration.

"Isira!" I heard Jazz's voice yelling a good way behind us. He sounded worried.

I yelled back at him. "I'm fine Jazz! I know this femme! She wouldn't hurt me or anyone innocent! This is all a huge misunderstanding!"

Musa tightened her grip slightly. "Sis….I really am sorry about this."

I felt a pressure on my neck as the world grew dark. "Musa…..?" Unconsciousness quickly took over my body, and all I knew from there was pitch black darkness.

 _ **~~Several Hours Later~~**_

When I woke up again, I opened my eyes and saw bland, metal walls. It was close to freezing, and the sound of beeping could be heard everywhere. I lifted my head slowly, a pounding headache making the sounds far louder than they already were.

I sat up slowly, looking at my unfamiliar surroundings. Monitors were all around the room, no doubt some of them had hidden security cameras attached to keep an eye on me, at least one was attached to the wires monitoring my vitals. I was about to rip the line's out when I spotted a pale, familiar looking body laying on a metal shelf like thing nearby, and I darted up and ripped the lines off, then flew over to the figure, lifting them up in my arm's gently. "Musa! Oh god….what have they done to you…" Tears slid down my face as I saw her naked form, slightly shivering in my arms as I wrapped my wings around her to try and provide her as much warmth as possible.

Loud footsteps were heard outside, coming closer. I held the smaller Irish girl close to my body, shielding her with my wings. A screechy voice yelled out as the door opened. "MUSA! I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED! I SWEAR TO PRIMUS WHEN I GET MY…..servos on that-?" A large grey mech with wings and heels had burst through the door, looking down at the two of us. We both stared at each other. I snarled at him in warning, pulling Musa closer. The large mech snarled back, snatching her out of my arms and clinging to her, cradling her to his chest like she was the most precious thing in the world, chirping and cooing in…..Worry. But what truly surprised me is that in her sleep, she chirped back.

"What on Earth…" I spotted the familiar purple Decepticon emblem on the stiletto-heeled wonder in front of me and growled darkly. "Let my sister go Decepticon…." I stood upright and glared at him with hatred and rage. The Decepticon hissed at me, still cradling Musa. "Did you seriously just hiss at me? What are you, a snake or something?" I glared at him, though I settled down a bit, knowing that he could easily kill me if he chose to.

"Your kind has already done enough damage to her…" He seemed to stare at me, before reaching out and beginning to turn my face side to side. "And you apparently. You aren't even human anymore are you?"

I jerked out of his rather gentle grasp, giving him an icy glare. "I chose my path...and paid the price for it. I can't very well say the same about you, kidnapping my sister and doing God only knows what to her!" I growled, a bit pissed off at him.

He sighed. "What Shockwave did….Most of our kind would never do this to one so young…." He smoothed down her hair with a single clawed digit, his actions far gentler than his large body suggested he was capable of. This surprised me, coming from the fact that this was a Decepticon. The Autobots and NEST members had warned me about them, telling me that they were cruel, uncaring, and highly volatile and dangerous.

He looked at me. "We would never do that to you or her. It is against our very laws to harm a sparkling." A soft coo came from the sleeping Musa, her shivering having stopped despite the cold metal she was held against.

"Sparkling...that oddly sounds like something you would call an infantile creature." I analyzed the word, murmuring to myself. "How strange that you would call us that…"

The mech chuckled. "Because that is what you are. You are still children, at least to us. And Musa even more so. You are no more than a young femme yourself, yet I doubt that when this was done to you, you were this age." He once again reached out a clawed servo, looking at me for permission.

I reluctantly let him, though I didn't exactly feel comfortable with it. "Musa is a lot younger than I am….though that doesn't change much in the grand scheme of things…"

"Indeed." He followed the outline of my wings carefully, seeming to know they were sensitive. "That your own kind would do something like this to you." He smirked slightly. "How much do you know of Seekers?"

"Next to nothing aside from the fact it's a flyer build of Cybertronian. I picked that up from Jazz." I chuckled softly, wings twitching a little bit at the contact.

He smiled. "Then I hope you realize you won't be leaving anytime soon. Seekers are very protective of sparklings.

I gave him a rather confused stare. "Seriously? Great another prison cell….I feel like I'm better off finding my way back to the bots at this rate…" I mutter, huffing as I cross my arms and give him a rather angered glare.

He raised a metal brow. "When did I say you would be a prisoner? Even I'm not cruel enough to let a flyer be locked up. You will be watched closely, but you won't be a prisoner. And I know for a fact that Musa has missed you terribly."

I gave him a questioning look. "And why should I trust you? Everyone has told me never to trust a con."

He moved to look me in the eye. "Because. We have never done anything to hurt you, nor your sister. And we were not the ones to truly start the war. Yes, we did instigate it, but the Autobots made sure to oppress and mistreat all they deemed lesser than themselves before the war."

I carefully searched his eyes for any lies, seeking the truth. "That sounds a lot like us. How strange that we are so similar and yet so different…" I murmur softly, turning away so my back was to him. "You said I would be watched….but by who?"

He walked back over to the table, placing Musa on padding I didn't notice. "By our third in command, Soundwave while on the ship. And by Musa when out of the ship."

I hummed softly. "You lied about one thing...one of your members did hurt me." I slid my hand to my right shoulder, fingers grazing the edge of the giant claw marks that still adorned my back.

"Yes. I heard about that. Ravage had his siblings with him at the time. You came too close and he assumed you would hurt them, so he attacked. He has already been punished accordingly."

I looked back at him. "I don't really like that cat…" I frowned, still rather pissed off at Ravage.

"Soundwave: Apologizes for Ravage's behavior."

I jumped away from the voice, winding up dropping off the large table I had been on and catching myself with my wings so I didn't hit the ground hard.

Tentacles wrapped around my waist, setting me down on the table gently. "Soundwave: Apologizes for startling you." There was a slight hint of amusement in his robotic voice.

I was blushing slightly and moved away from his oddly warm tentacles. I had no idea how to respond to him right now.

Starscream seemed surprised as well. A small voice popped up. "Ye sure we shouldn't put a bell on 'imself? An' Shocky while we're at it?"

My eyes darted over to the small voice, and I immediately lit up as I recognized it was Musa. I flew over to her faster than the two mechs could even keep up with and tackled her in a hug as I squealed in delight at seeing her awake and well. "Musa!" I nuzzled my face into her neck happily as a purr escaped my chest, which was surprising to me as well as those in the room.

"Big Sis!" She returned the hug and crooned happily.

Then I noticed something. I looked down at her chest. "Did you go up a bra size?"

She chuckled nervously. "Two actually."

"Damn...you've definitely filled out nicely in my long absence. How long has it been now?"

She shrugged slightly. "A year or so. Give or take a few months."

I chuckled softly. "Well, I think you need some clothes on girl, can't be around all these men undressed now can we?"

"Where's de fun in dat!? an' besides they're alien robots! But if yer insist….." she pointed at a small indention in the wall. "Walk in dere and be amazed."

I rolled my eyes, picking up Musa in my arms and folding my wings around her so the two mechs in the room couldn't see her body and carried her to the small indention she had pointed out. "Even if they are robotic organisms that, doesn't mean that they don't have the same mindset as human males do, so, therefore, I am not going to let you walk around this joint naked!" I scolded her.

"Actually soun' is bonded, don't nu ter who. An' star is noggin over pedes for Megatron. An' shocky…. oi tink 'e's full-on asexual. Not 100% sure."

I chuckled softly. "Still, no prying eyes on my sister. Not today, not ever. And is bonded anything like married? That would make a lot of sense. Their terminology is still something I'm learning and getting the hang of thanks to my friend Jazz."

"Pretty much. But de souls are literally bonded together."

This caught my interest. "Really? If only we had a similar thing here on Earth. It'd make it far more difficult to have anyone cause as much trouble in relationships that way. By the way….why does Starscream have stilettos? Is he a cross-dresser or something?" I was honestly curious.

She burst out laughing, reaching into her closet. "Dat wus me first quesshun too! But naw. 'tis actually 'is thrusters for whaen 'e's in alt-mode. Oi 'av a pair too."

"Really? Now I feel bad, I secretly was gonna call him the stiletto-heeled wonder earlier but bit my tongue instead." I busted out laughing, a grin on my face. It felt good to laugh again.

"Oh, me Primus! Oi dare yer ter say dat ter 'is face!" She was leaning onto the closet, gasping for breath in laughter. Musa pulled on a dark blue skirt of respectable length, a purple tube top, black leather vest with long sleeves, and silver stilettos.

She looked at me. "Not wan ward Isira. They make me legs luk 'ot."

I nodded in agreement. "Actually, they suit you better than Screamer. And I'll take you up on that dare, but what's the prize?"

She tapped her chin. Then grinned evilly. "Yer 'av ter scream somethin' embarrassin' in de Nemesis fuelin' room. Seem goes for me if oi lose."

I grin mischievously. "Prepare to lose dear sister~" I walked out of the little room and back out into the room I had woken up in. I actually had a question for Starscream that would pose this rather interestingly. "Hey! Stiletto heeled wonder, I never did get to ask you….what's your relationship with my sister and what are your intentions towards her? You were acting rather cuddly towards her earlier."

Musa fake vomited. "Bad mental images!"

Starscream snarled. "THEY AREN'T STILETTOS! And your sister is like a daughter to me!"

I busted out laughing, clutching my sides. "Oh god, that is priceless!" I managed to hold back my laughter for a moment. "And good, cause she needs a parental figure in her life that isn't going to hurt her."

Musa winced at the mention of her biological parents. Her mother was an Irish angel on Earth. Her Father not so much. "An' nigh oi 'av ter lose me gran' rep on de Nemesis.."

I snickered. "Never take a bet that you know you'll lose." I walked over to her and hugged her closely. "And don't fuss over them….I really despise your Father...I think Starscream will do you a world of good to help ease you from that pain."

Starscream blinked before turning on his Stilettos and walking out the door. "I'm going to kill your sire now!"

"Mum No!"

"Mum Yes!"

I was a bit stunned by this, though it was oddly amusing and scary at the same time. "Star...I suggest you leave him to me. It's better if you don't get involved otherwise you'll just give the bots even more reason to hate you." I stood up, an evil smirk on my face.

"Oi nu dat luk. Dat luk means pain for me dat demon. But why not give de bots a call ter respect yer instead." A mischievous look appeared in her eyes.

"Oh? Do tell what you have in mind dear sister." I was in pure mischief mode now.

"We use me as bait for me fahther. We call de bots before we git dare t'be sure. Say you've finally escaped de cons. But instead av de scrap, they'll clap Starscream protectin' me from me fahther."

"How cunning. Show them Starscream's caring side. Can I please rip the bastard to pieces?"

"I am a Con. And Yes. Yes, you may."

I whooped in delight, grinning with an evil glint in my eyes. "About time! Oh, this is going to be fun~~~"

Starscream chuckled, stretching out his servos for us to climb on. "Indeed it will~"

I glared at the servo, not liking the thought of being picked up or held by another person just yet. "Sorry, but I still don't feel comfortable with people touching me just yet." I looked at Musa. "By the way...why do you look human now when you were clearly Cybertronian earlier?"

An emotionless voice echoed through the room. "She is Techno-Organic. It was a logical choice for the war effort."

"Shocky!"

"That name is illogical."

" _You're_ illogical!"

I looked between the two, slightly confused. "Honestly…..Musa when will you ever learn?" I mutter to myself, shaking my head with a sigh. "Techno-Organic….that's a mix of biological and mechanical components. Isn't that what we call a cyborg? No that doesn't sound quite right...I think I prefer your term for it more than the Earthen equivalent."

"Yep." She popped the P sound.

Shockwave tilted his helm. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"She's being purposefully annoying," I commented, chuckling a bit. My wings twitched against my back as I watched Musa.

She grinned. "Tryin ter see waat makes yer teck.."

I smiled at that. "Typical Musa. Always trying to find the right nerve to hit."

Starscream looked at me incredulously. "She's always been like this?"

"Of course! What? You thought she became like this after she met you guys? Psh Nah she's always been a right pain in the arse even on the best of days. But I still love her for it either way." My Scottish accent started to slip out a bit as I talked, and I chuckled a bit with mirth.

"It 'elps dat were both European in a sea av bleedin Americans, dat don't even nu waat 'aggis is.."

"Oh! I haven't had haggis in so long….And don't akin me to those bloody arseface's, I don't liken myself to the European oppressors." I growled softly.

"Actually sister, us Oirish an' Scottish are de few Europeans who supported de soon ter be Americans."

"I swear, you just love the Brits for their cute asses."

"Can yer bleedin blame me!? Luk at dem! They're so perky!"

The other bots in the room looked confused.

"Inquiry: What is Haggis?"

"Haggis is a savory pudding containing sheep's pluck (heart, liver, and lungs); minced with onion, oatmeal, suet, spices, and salt, mixed with stock, and cooked while traditionally encased in the animal's stomach though now often in an artificial casing instead. I freaking love it, but most Americans can't even stand the thought of it. I'm quite accustomed to most of the unusual dishes of different countries."

"Though sometimes 'tis made wi' sheep's gut." Musa's mouth seemed to water. "De wan tin' oi miss aboyt me auld home. Me ma, an' 'er 'um cooked 'aggis."

I sighed softly. "You got it lucky, you had a mom to cook haggis for ya. I had to make it myself and couldn't always afford the ingredients necessary…." I muttered, slightly jealous but also a bit sad.

"Yeah, an' she alwus made extra for me ter take ter yer. Remember er Yorkshire puddin'?"

A wistful sigh escaped my lips. "I remember. It was always one of my favorites."

She giggled softly. "She alwus made pastry an breakfast versions for de both av us."

I giggled softly. "Mhm. I liked the pastries pretty well, but the breakfast versions were absolutely amazing!"

"More loike 'eaven.!" I look up at the bots. "Oi definitely 'ave ter introduce yer al' ter Oirish cookin'."

"You still haven't tried the Vietnamese cooking I started getting into before I left...I think you'll enjoy it just as much as your mom's Irish cooking." I grinned, giggling a bit more.

"Jist don't mash up sum crab legs an' 'an' dem ter me."

"Hell no! That's a waste of good crab!"

"Thank Primus!"

I chuckled a bit. "Nah, I want you to try out some Pho! Oh my god, it takes so long to make but it is absolute heaven!" I grinned.

"Is it as gran' as cock-a-leekie soup on a fall day though?"

"Better. It's beef bone broth mixed with a variety of herbs and spices, tossed in a bowl with rice noodles and a mix of bean sprouts, pork meatballs, fresh beef cutlet slices, and a mix of a ton of other meat's that you can customize it with. You can add hoisin sauce or sriracha to it to change the flavor of the broth and it's absolutely delicious!" I practically purred in delight just thinking about it.

"Okay, I'm sold."

I grinned. "I'll have to somehow gather all the necessary ingredients and make you some then."

Shockwave stepped closer to us, seeming to scan me with his one eye, before picking me up. "Your genetic makeup is Illogical."

I shrugged, attempting to squirm out of his grasp. "Uhuh, well tell that to the jerks who did this to me. I for one found the transformation very painful and now it's a hindrance. I can't exactly go back into society looking like a half-Dragon half Human freak now can I?" I growled irritably, a bit sore on the subject.

Musa jumped onto his shoulder and hit the back of his helm. "Bad Shocky! You can't just say that to people!"

Shockwave picked her up as well, and spoke, his voice almost fond. "Your actions are illogical."

"Says the mech who once upon a time had a thing for Megatron!"

"That is a lie!"

"Shocky and Megs sitting in a tree~!"

I looked at Soundwave and Starscream, who simply shook their helms, then looked back at Musa with a grin. "Oh~? Well, here I am thinking that you have a thing for Shocky here with the way you keep teasing him~!" I grinned mischievously.

Musa turned red, then screamed. "I do not 'ave a bloody fin' for 'im Isira."

"Based off your red face and that oddly girly scream you sure as hell do," I smirked.

Musa whined, her face still red. "Can we not talk about this in front of them!?"

Two of three cons in the room looked confused, except for Soundwave, who's shoulders bounced in amusement. I grinned at Soundwave, chuckling softly. "Fine. But can you please put me down Shockwave? I'm not comfortable being held by others, especially if I can't feel the ground!" I growled at him, giving him a rather frustrated glare. Shockwave set us both down on a table rather calmly and gently, surprising me yet again with how gentle these Decepticons really were towards us both.

Starscream sighed. "I still don't understand that. You have wings yet you don't like being in the air."

"Who, me? That's a laugh, I just….haven't exactly been given a proper chance to use them…." I look down at the ground a bit sadly. "The few times I've gotten the chance to fly something bad always happened or I didn't get the time to actually enjoy what it felt like…"

Musa gasped, before grabbing my hands. "We HAVE to take you flying!"

I blushed lightly. "You seem oddly excited by this…"

Starscream chuckled. "She is a Seeker. But Musa, you do realize what you need to fly, correct?"

Musa grumbled. "Yeah, yeah…." The sound of sliding metal echoed through the room as metal angel wings slowly spread out from her back.

I remembered my strange dream, a beautiful femme with angel wings and mischievous purple eyes. "That explains why I recognized you…." I murmured to myself, a grin crossing my face.

Musa hummed. "What do you mean?"

I chuckled softly. "You remember how I sometimes had those dreams? Well, a few days ago I dreamt of seeing your angel-winged form. I didn't know what it meant until now." I blushed lightly, though I was quite pleased with finally figuring out what that damn dream had been referring to. "Now then, show me what you've got! I'm excited to see what you have in mind." I giggled excitedly.

She grinned and tugged me along the corridors of the Nemesis, Soundwave and Starscream following us. I was giggling softly as I let her drag me along like a little kid, used to this sort of behavior. Musa used to do this to me back in school and would drag me along with her when it was time for lunch or it was time to head home.

I never did understand why she did this, but I think it was always because she was so protective of me and Kitten. And with her sixth sense, keeping us close made it easier on her nerves. I smiled at this and giggled softly. Musa never changed, not even after I had disappeared for so long and came back changed, she still remained the same old person I always remembered so fondly, it was good to have something stable to come back to after all that had happened.

She had led us out to the landing deck of the Nemesis, the wind seeming to welcome her as well as Starscream. "Here we are! This is where most of the flyer models land and take off from. And us as well."

I looked around, curious a bit until the feel of the cool wind brushed against my wings. I shuddered lightly and closed my eyes. It felt nice, like a soothing sensation that caressed the sensitive membranous expanse, calling to me.

Starscream transformed into a fighter jet just as loud running pede steps grew closer. "Uh oh."

I turned around to see what was making the loud sound, curious as to what kind of bot could make such a noise. My eyes went wide at the sight of a fierce and jagged armored dragon came running out of the Nemesis, obviously chasing after Starscream. It was larger than any Cybertronian I had seen yet, even Optimus Prime was small compared to this thing. "What in the name of Danu is that?!" I cried out in surprise, a mix of awe and trepidation in my voice.

"That is Predaking. PK! Stop! Bad Predacon!" She flew over to Predaking and smacked him on the muzzle.

I immediately flew after her, afraid for her life as I moved myself between Musa and Predaking, wings flared out and scales flared out as I spread my arms and growl at him, instinctively moving into as threatening a pose as I could to defend Musa from any and all attacks that she may have provoked by smacking the Predacon.

Instead, the Predacon seemed ashamed of himself, wings folding around himself. I stared at him for a bit, confused to all hell as my wings slowly retracted against my back and scales flattened down against my trim figure. "For someone so big you sure seem rather tame right now…" I chuckled softly. "I mean, seriously." I patted the Predacon's protruding mouthpiece gently, giggling softly. The large Predacon rawred happily, sending me a few steps back in surprise. Right over the edge of the Nemesis.

I flailed as I attempted to get myself in the correct position for my wings to catch the air to prevent me from falling any faster than I already was.

"Isira! Hold on, we're coming!" The metallic sound of two pairs of wings unfolding and catching the wind sounded through the entire area.

I managed to roll so my head was facing down and slowly spread my wings so I was angled in a head rush of a dive now and started to enjoy it a bit now that I wasn't so afraid. I grinned and veered off with a twitch of a wing causing me to move beneath the Nemesis now.

I heard a loud purr from beside me and a whoop of excitement. Predaking bumped against my side gently, before flying ahead of me. "I so ship it! Go get em, sis!"

I gave Musa a slight glare before chasing after Predaking, wanting my revenge on his scaring me into accidentally jumping off the ship. "Oh, you are so going to get it when I catch up to you!" I growled, doing my best to catch up to the red-winged mechanical lizard. He kept ahead of me, seeming to taunt me as he easily outmaneuvered me, and it began to be extremely frustrating as I made a last ditch effort to catch up to him, dropping into an all-out free fall dive on top of him. I succeeded in catching up to him, but also managed to catch him off guard as I grabbed onto his tail about midway down. He looked back at me for a brief moment before flicking his tail and dislodging me from my near perfect position.

"Oh come on!" I yelled in frustration, and he seemed to laugh at me as he slowed down a bit, letting me catch up to him so we were both flying side by side now. "Oh haha very funny, make fun of me on first fun flight…," I grumbled and felt something brush against my left wing. I looked over and noticed it was the tip of one of his far larger wing's brushing against mine. I sighed, smiling a bit. "Fine, but I did catch up to you in the end." I grinned.

"Having fun Sis!?" Musa yelled as she flew up beside us, wings fanned out, the sound of jet engines close behind us.

I nodded, grin still covering my face. She giggled happily. "Ever tried a nosedive dive?!"

I looked at her like she was insane. "Are you crazy!? All three of us will crash!"

She gave me a teasing smile. "Don't be a wimp! I do it all the ti- Yikes!" She dodged to the side as a shot flew past her. I looked down, seeing familiar red and blue plating, even from this height. "What the pit was that!?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "The bots…?"

Starscream transformed and looked at me and Musa, boosters keeping him in the air. "Isira, will they attack if we land?"

I nodded. "More than likely. They probably think you have me captive or something."

Starscream looked at Predaking and opened his mouth to speak. "Predaking! Distract them while I and Musa try to land and negotiate!" The Predacon nodded.

Starscream looked at me. "Hopefully when they see you're unharmed they'll stop firing."

I nodded, worry etching across my face. "Here's to hoping."

Predaking flew in circles, the bots shooting at him, just barely missing their target. The three of us began to slowly descend, thousands of feet in the air. I heard a familiar accented voice.

"Let Isira Go Decepticreeps!"

I yelled as loud as I could so he could hear me. "Jazz, please! We don't want to fight!" Jazz seemed to relax his arms, yet didn't lower his weapons. A barrage of bullets was fired at us, sending us barreling in different directions, except Musa. I watched in astonishment as she bobbed and weaved through the air, wings folded against her back as she plummeted towards the ground.

Starscream flew after her, living up to his name as he screamed. "Musa you idiot!" I followed after him, managing to catch up to them both, the ground coming closer.

A NEST member yelled. "They're gonna crash!" Nest soldiers rushed to catch me and Musa, but there was no way they would make it in time. We were dead. "Sis, When I say so, spread open your wings, and turn up, aim to trip the bots!"

Starscream looked at her in anger. "Young Femme don't you dare!"

I prepared myself. Starscream stopped halfway, unable to follow us as shots began to scrape past him.

Musa tensed. "Ready….." I prepared myself as the ground became detailed and I saw NEST men and women running towards us. "Now!" We spread our wings out at the same time, flying right above the ground. We were skimming above the soldier's heads and aimed right for the bots. I braced myself, knowing that this was most likely either going to end in me getting bruised to hell or the bots freaking out and jumping out of the way to dodge us.

A loud piercing shriek sounded through the air, sending the bots onto their afts from the force of it. I looked at Musa in confusion, getting a mischievous grin in return. I shook my head, giggling softly as I found a clear spot to land in and came to a skidding halt, claws digging into the ground and leaving a rather long trail as I slid to a halt.

Musa managed to land more gracefully, skidding to a halt right next to me, metal feathers ruffled from adrenaline. "Did you like your first nose dive sis?"

"It was rather exhilarating actually, though I was a bit nervous and slightly terrified…" I blushed, though the grin on my face showed that I had thoroughly enjoyed the experience. "It reminded me of the Peregrine Falcons I used to watch when I was younger, diving and chasing their prey with such speed and agility….it always amazed me and made me wonder what they felt when they did that….now I kinda get an idea of what it's like." I giggled.

"What in the Pits was that?!" I could hear Jazz crying out in shock. ' _I have a feeling we're going to have some explaining to do, though I'm not quite sure what happened myself….'_


End file.
